When I Grow Up
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: One Shot. Hibari Kyoya did always visit the Sasagawa Residence against his will that is . Kyoko said a bold statement and it just made Hibari's visit crazier.


It's been a while since I wrote...so I guess my writing is a brand new low. I'll get better...

BTW...this is a HibarixKyoko cause I just love this rare pairing...

Ehh... on with the story!

oh and IT'S OOC! sorry but it's hard to write something you haven't watch for a while

* * *

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry Hibari Kyoya."

It was a bold statement and the three kids agree to that. Normally, whenever Hibari comes over to the Sasagawa Residence (Actually, it's just Ryohei dragging him to his house. How? Only God knows), Hibari would expect nothing but ruckus (and maybe some snacks offered by Kyoko or sometimes Kyoko and Ryohei's mother if she's there but today, she's not here…). Hibari put down his cheese sandwich and looked at Kyoko. His eyes didn't bulge but it was obvious that shock and confusion.

Kyoko Sasagawa lowered her gaze, blushing. Yes, yes, it was a bold statement and it took all the courage she could gather in her 9-year-old self. Well, to gather all of that courage, she asked her brother some help of course. Ryohei was looking at his sister with pride and joy in his eyes.

"Isn't that a little impossible?" Hibari said in blunt manner. This caused Kyoko to be shock. Ryohei slammed his fists on the table.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Hibari paused to think. "You don't like-like me that way and we don't know each other that well." He is 11 but he knows that marriage should be about how much the partner loves and knows about each other. He's 11, not stupid.

"But…Onii-chan said I could!" This reply caused Hibari to glare at Ryohei. (It somehow pains him that Ryohei's almost the same age as he was) and as if on time, Ryohei and Kyoko's parents arrived.

"Hello, Kyoya, I see you're having quite a fun time here." Their mother greeted Hibari. This is one of the only times Hibari would smile.

"What did your brother say this time, Kyoko?" Their father asked, looking at Ryohei, who was grinning and sheepishly rubbing his nape.

"Yeah, Ryohei, what did you say?" Hibari demanded, Ryohei smirked then crossed his arms. Kyoko got up from her seat and hug her brother.

"I said that Kyoko can marry any guy she wants!" Hibari, even though it wasn't his nature, rolled his eyes.

"See? And I want you!" Kyoko said it rather bluntly. This caused Hibari to choke on his orange juice just a little bit and the two adults to laugh. Their father playfully hit Ryohei.

"Young man, how dare you say that to your sister!"

"Kyoko would never want me as her groom. I'm the most violent kid in our school. And besides, there's other boys waiting for Kyoko." Hibari shrugged. It surprised him how a simple statement made him become soo out of character to the siblings. He wants to hit himself for acting like this.

"But you're rather handsome, Kyoya!" Their mother patted Hibari's head.

"…" Hibari was quite speechless.

"Yeah, and you got potential kid!" Their father ruffled Hibari's hair.

"…" Hibari, once again, was speechless.

Kyoko started sobbing (though, Hibari's so sure it's just a phase and after eating their snacks she'll be fine). Ryohei just chuckled and patted his little sister's head.

"Yeah but there are many things to consider…like my free will…" Hibari said as he took a bite from his sandwich. Kyoko started bawling (well, she is nine…it's natural for her to cry, Hibari reminded himself) and Ryohei and their parents started chuckling.

"Looks like you got rejected, Kyoko…" Ryohei said as he and Hibari watch their father picked Kyoko up. Kyoko bawled harder.

"Onii-chan! You said I could!"

Hibari even wondered if this conversation is even serious or not. The whole Sasagawa family, talking him to marrying Kyoko… or at least, making him consider of marrying Kyoko.

"Why do you even want to marry me…?" Hibari asked before drinking some of his orange juice. Kyoko's face was a deep scarlet and for once Hibari thinks it's cute.

…

WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

…

"I wanted to be your friend forever!" Kyoko then took a bite of her sandwich. Hibari had to admit, the corners of his lips were twitching and he can imagine the sweat drop on his head. Ryohei had a contented smile on his face (or maybe a smirk) and you can tell that Hibari wanted to punch Ryohei, right here, right now. He is the most violent kid in the school after all.

"I still don't get the getting married part though…" Hibari mumbled as he finishes his snacks.

* * *

**5 years later…**

Hibari still did wonder if that conversation was serious or not. He never really did bother to ask Kyoko about it. It didn't matter because now, he got her. All those secret meetings every after dismissal, those secret glances they share, the secret kisses they would share. Of course, this was another excuse for Hibari to glare at boys (especially that Tsunayoshi Sawada).

Hibari had woken up from his sleep, though still not opening his eyes. Laying down here with Kyoko beside him was enough.

"H-hey, Kyoko…" Hibari opens his eyes. It was only when they're alone or in the Sasagawa residence will Hibari calls her 'Kyoko'. "…I'm still considering it." Kyoko looks at Hibari, confused.

"Considering what? You didn't have a bad dream, did you?" Hibari chuckled at Kyoko's respond.

"Oh, you forgot… it's okay if you forgot. There's still plenty of time for that." Hibari pulled Kyoko closer to his body.

"Huh? What do you mean?" And then the door opened. Ryohei pumped his fist on the air.

"OI YOU TWO!" Ryohei was about to say something but he narrowed his eyes on how close Hibari is holding his little sister. "Hmm, you two are awfully close…actually, ever since…" Ryohei scratched his head. Well, no one has to know that Hibari always go to the Sasagawa Residence…or why he goes there.

And as if just in time, Ryohei and Kyoko's parents passed by.

"Maybe you two should start going out!" Their father said, causing Ryohei and the two adults to laugh as Kyoko's blush grew a deeper shade.

"D-DAD!"

Hibari smirked.

'_Tell them anything and they'll be fine with it.' _


End file.
